fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballora
:For info on Ballora's mini counterpart click 'here.'' :Not what you were looking for? See Ballora (disambiguation) '''Ballora is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic with a curved body and pale skin. She has over-exaggerated eyelashes, blue hair tied up in a bun and very sharp teeth. She also has blushed cheeks like the Toy Animatronics. She wears a blue leotard, purple-pink tutu (that appears to twirl in the trailer) with golden balls hanging off in the crease and dark blue ballet slippers. Her eyes are always closed, except for during her jumpscare, in Ballora Gallery which are revealed to be very small (presumably human sized). She is always seen on her tippy toes. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal and tube-like wires that are arranged to resemble what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. In Night 5 Ballora's body can be seen on the floor of the Scooping Room, badly damaged and without a endoskeleton. She forms Ennard's upper body and her eyes are used for the human disguise. Appearance in the Trailer Ballora's appearance in the trailer is slightly different from her in-game appearance. The only three differences are her arms and legs able move around and bend, her tuta able to spin and she didn't twirl away and spin. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the Ballora Gallery along with her Minireenas. She is hired for birthday parties to encourage kids to "get fit and enjoy pizza". She is first seen on her stage on Night 1 where the player must give her a controlled shock to get her to dance. ---- During Night 2 the player will first have to give her a controlled shock. When they turn on the lights, Ballora will be standing in the shadows close to the window. Next, the player must crawl through the Ballora Gallery to reboot the system manually. She will walk around the room playing her music, trying to find the player. ---- In Night 3, when the player looks at Ballora's stage, her various body parts will be held up by the Minireenas. However, they alI will say that nothing is wrong. ---- In Night 4 she is seen getting Scooped while the player is stuck in the springlock suit. ---- During Night 5 the player will be led to the Scooping Room by Ennard (as Circus Baby), where they can see the mangled animatronic bodies, including Ballora's, lying on the floor in front of the Scooper. ---- Ballora returns in the custom night. She approaches from the East and West hall. You must listen for her music to know which she is coming from. You then must shut the appropriate door and wait for her to leave. When her music goes away it is safe for you to open the door. If you don't shut the door in time or shut the wrong door, Ballora will jumpscare you. She is always the one who jumpscares you when you run out of power, similar to Freddy from FNaF 1. ' Dialoge Distant Singing "Why do you hide inside your walls, When there's music in my halls?" "All I see is an empty room, No more joy - An empty tone." "It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away." ---- Suspicious "''Is someone there?" '' ''"Is it time for the show?" '' (scrapped line)' ''"I can hear someone creeping through my room." '' ''"Perhaps... not. " ---- Custom Night *''"Save me a dance for another day, perhaps ?"'' "All I do is dance alone, but now I hear your flesh and bones." '' ''"I roam these halls alone all day, but now you're here, friend and prey." Gallery Menu Ballora.gif|Ballora on the Main Menu Animated. FNAFSL_Ballora_Main_Menu.png|Ballora from the main menu screen. FB IMG 1463874609103.jpg|Ballora in the trailer. blueprint.png|Ballora's blueprint. Ballora_Full_body.gif|Ballora dancing on stage. ExtrasBallora.png|Ballora and her Minireenas as seen in the Extras menu. Ballora spinning.gif|Ballora dancing in Ballora Gallery. Twirling.gif|Ballora dancing on her stage with the Minireenas BalloraIsWatching.png|Ballora while she's off from her stage in the Ballora Gallery.|link=Ballora Ballora Ded.png|Ballora's body parts being held by the Minireenas from the Ballora Gallery. Ballora Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's Jumpscare. Snapshot 1 (10-18-2016 7-18 PM).png|A Unused File of Ballora at the Primary-Control-Module Window Screen_Shot_2016-10-17_at_5.35.51_PM.png|Ballora in the Scooping Room. Www.GIFCreator.me WlOPey.gif|Animation of Ballora getting Scooped BalloraScoop.gif|Ballora after getting scooped. Some_flying_metal_that_I_think_it's_from_Ballora_being_scooped.gif|Metal flying out of Ballora when she's scooped? Balloraimage.png|Ballora's image from the Custom Night Menu. Trivia *Ballora and Circus Baby are the only characters that appear very human; the Minireena and BidyBab characters are less human, and appear more doll-like. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics with voice actors. *When Ballora does her distant singing the tune she sings in shares a resemblance to the song "By Baby Bunting". **Ballora's song is written by her voice actor, Michella Moss. *Since Ballora keeps her eyes closed, she cannot see the player, and relies on hearing. However, during her jumpscare, her face plates open to reveal she has small eyes with purple irises. **Therefore, she could open her eyes anytime, and keeps them closed for an unknown reason. *When the player is crawling through Ballora Gallery, they must listen for her music, as the volume of the music helps the player know how close she is to them. *Even though Circus Baby instructs the player on how to avoid and speaks to Ballora, she is not present during Night 5, as shown by how Ennard kills the player instead of Ballora if they do not follow Circus Baby's instructions. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the group of animatronics. *Ballora makes an attempt on the player's life a total of 4 times in 3 different scenarios. * Ballora can be seen dancing in the dark while the player is crawling through the Ballora Gallery. It can be seen here. * If you listen carefully, you can hear Ballora singing when crawling through Ballora Gallery. * Ballora's Music that plays when she is near you is called "Crumbling Dreams". * Ballora is voiced by Michella Moss. * Ballora is an animatronic that does not have a "Making Of" in the Extras. The other being Ennard, BidyBab and Minireena. * Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the series to be confirmed to be female, the others being Circus Baby, BidyBab, Bonnet, and any variants of Chica. *She is always seen on her toes, akin to a real ballerina. **Yet she is probably capable of standing on her feet fully; as in her jumpscare she is in a different angle. **Ballora's special feature, "Balance/Stability" as seen in the blueprint, helps her to stand perfectly without falling **Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the game with a different jumpscare in the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Foxy ***Bidybab has been thought to have a different jumpscare, but it is only the lighting that is different *Ballora takes on Freddy's role during the Custom Night, attacking the player when the power is out, regardless if she is active on that night. *Ballora appears to have wheels on her feet. This is due to the fact that she can move and spin without moving her legs. Errors * During Ballora's jumpscare her top 2 face plates slightly clip through her tiara. * During Ballora's Jumpscare her side face plates slightly clip through her ears. Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's